


Lets stay forever

by despairgamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, h h hh sor r y, this was better in my he ad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairgamer/pseuds/despairgamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God fucking dammit, the one day I remember and I make a fool out of my god damn self." I sighed, I was pissed I wanted to make her happy, she's been pretty bummed out lately since Nepeta died. I don't think I've ever seen her cry before, but shit I'd be fucked up too if my best friend passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets stay forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikantsumiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikantsumiki/gifts).



"Tereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiii" I walked into the apartment, I got a dozen red roses, and a red shirt I bought for her. "Yo tz I gots something for ya get out here."  
"Well hold on cool kid, I have to put my shirt on!" Terezi shouted from the other room. I could almost hear her frown,and of course with that kind of tone she gave me I had no choice but to walk in on her.  
"Im coming in you better not be dressed" Slightly satisfied with my remark I busted through the door (hopefully id get to see something) and fell on my ass. Very clever.  
"Hahahahahaha! Not so cool now are you Dave!" Terezi teased, I thought I told her not to call me cool kid anymore since middle school but she never stopped. Her laughter echoed through the walls, and it always made my hair stand up. God I couldn't figure out if it was annoying as shit or cute as hell.  
"God fucking dammit, the one day I remember and I make a fool out of my god damn self." I sighed, I was pissed I wanted to make her happy, she's been pretty bummed out lately since Nepeta died. I don't think I've ever seen her cry before, but shit I'd be fucked up too if my best friend passed.  
She gasped, "Dave! You remembered aw you big dummy!" Terezi laughed that cute/annoying laugh and hugged me. "I thought you would forget again, its been 3 years now, and you finally got the hang of it." She giggled at her sentence and kissed my cheek.  
"Ugh, shut up at least I remembered." I snapped back her, earning another giggle. "Here." I mumbled handing her the shirt and roses, at least something went right.  
"Oooooh!! Red! Its perfect thanks cool kid" She winked and walked out of the room, Im guessing to put the flowers in water.  
"I said dont call me cool kid anymore!" I yelled, getting up off the floor and following her into the kitchen.  
"Fine, cool man then" She laughed, and snorted a little before turning around and planting those black lipstick covered lips on mine. I cant argue though.  
That was a pretty damn fine anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote something for honly honly honly honlyy!!!!!! hope u like it meme!!!
> 
> kind of a gay ending the bell rang but o well HAHhahhah bye  
> i might w rite another chapter but id ont know


End file.
